Road Trip? Road Trip
by Whydouneedtoknow
Summary: So this is all the Tweedles fault, right? It's their fault I'm sitting on a park bench near Long Beach with a dead phone, ten bucks, and a lost Reed. And to think this was all an innocent road trip. Set in CP Coulter's Dalton-Verse or Warblerland. R&R
1. Chapter 1

**Road Trip? Road Trip. 1**

**Summary: So, this was all the Tweedles fault, right? They're the reason I'm sitting on a bench near Long Beach, California with a dead phone, ten bucks, and a lost Reed. Yeah, this is awesome. Tweedle-centric Fic.**

**Pairings-Rane, Finchel, Klaine, Dwight/OC, Wevid, Tweedles/Twic OC's, Brittana, and implied Chang squared, Wemma, and maybe, if your lucky Samcedes**

**Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>"No way. I will not do this. You know how the New Year's party ended. Nope." Charlie said.<p>

"But," Evan said

"Come on, Queen" Ethan said

"No."

"Well, fine." both Tweedles said in unison, storming off in a Tweedle fashion.

Charlie watched them walk off, and knew right off the bat that he had made a mistake. They'll find a way. At least he wasn't involved.

* * *

><p>"Would you two like to go to California? It's against the queen of Hearts." Evan said. Wes smiled evilly.<p>

"What? Like all of Windsor. On a bus. You're kidding." David said.

"Yes. I think it would be better than our New Year's party." Evan said.

"There would only be a limited amount of booze." Ethan finished.

"Katherine? Could she come?" David asked.

"Nope. Only Windsor, and Kurt's family because the Queen can't find out." Evan said.

"Okay, I guess so." David said.

"We're in." Wes said, smiling. Davis just grinned.

* * *

><p>"Why not?" Reed said, thinking of how Shane will join them if Blaine goes, and Blaine will only go if Kurt goes, and Kyrt will go if he goes.<p>

"If Reed's going, I'll go." Kurt said.

"Okay. I'll call Shane, since he's flying up tomorrow, and tell him to pack for the beach." Blaine said. Reed did a mental fist pump.

"See you tomorrow at six. The Queen sowesnt know. You, Reed, are going to visit New York, Kurt, you're going to Lima, Blaine, you and Shane are going with Kurt." Evan-or was it Ethan?- said. They all nodded and ran out if the Tweedles room to pack.

* * *

><p>"Only if I can pre-exorcize the bus." was Dwight's response.<p>

"We can deal with that. Get there a few hours early.

* * *

><p>"Please, please, please! I'm your favorite cousin!"<p>

"Fine, you can park the bus here," Danny said.

"yay!" Kurt yelled.

"But only if Finn's there and we get to tag along." Darcy finished. Kurt's face dropped.

"Fine. I'll call Finn. Then I'll call you back." he said, hanging up the phone. He dialed Finn. This is gonna' be fun.

"Finn, do you wanna go to California with Windsor?" I asked. He was out of breath. God, no.

"What?" he said, catching his breath.

"Please tell me your not making out with Rachel!" Kurt yelled.

"I'm not making out with Rachel?" Finn said with a questioning tone in his voice.

"Then you're making out with Quinn?" Kurt said.

"God, no. I'm making out with Rachel!" Finn yelled

"Good. Do you want to go to California? I really need you to, you're the only reason Danny and Dark will come. And you know their scheming minds. I need you here!" Kurt yelled into the phone.

"Fine. But if I go, can I drag Sam, Cedes, and Rachel along too?" Finn said.

"Yeah, okay, only if you don't make out with Rachel the whole time." Kurt said, smiling.

"I'll call Sam, you can call Mercedes. They're dating now, you know." Kurt gaped at the phone.

"Sure. I know." Kurt said, trying not to scream.

"Bye." Finn said.

"Bye." Kurt said. He pulled out his phone an dialed his cousin's number.

"Dark, Finn's in."

* * *

><p>The redhead on the other line flipped her hair at the same time as her twin.<p>

"Are we good, or are we awesome, George?" Darcy said.

"I'd much rather go for the latter, Fred." Danny said, smirking.

"Hermione! Harry! Ron! We're going on vacation!" the Weasley twins yelled in unison.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes Jones! How could you not tell me!" Kurt yelled into the phone.<p>

"Wait, no one knows, it's a secret!" She yelled back.

"You're not good at secrets if Finn figured it out!" Kurt yelled back.

"I'm sorry, Kurt. It was stupid of me to not tell you. Sorry. Wait, is this the only reason you called me?" she said.

"Sorry for yelling at you, Cedes. Nope. How free are you this break?" Kurt said.

"I got nothing, why? Tell me, White Boy!" Mercedes yelled.

"How about you come with me to California. It'll be awesome!" Kurt said.

"Boo, I'll be there. Wait, who else is coming?" she said.

"Dwight, Reed, Blaine, Shane, the Tweedles, Finn, Rachel, Sam, Wes, David, and te Weasleys, oh! I mean Dark and Danny. Just so used to calling them that. Sorry."Kurt said.

"Okay? Wait, Sam! I'm in." Mercedes said.

"Crap. Queen of Hearts! I'll text you!" Kurt yelled into his phone, and, after telling Charlie he, Blaine, and Shane were going to Cleveland and Lima for a week, went to finish packing.

* * *

><p>"Evan, Ethan, you can park the bus in front of Prima at Dorby. I'll warn you about Danny and Dark. They're almost as bad as you with terrorizing that school. It just so happens they refused to let us park there unless they got to go. They have tri-weekly Nerf battles. Oh! Ad their twins." Kurt said, finishing his rant.<p>

"Okay. Well, I guess we're good. We'll see you tomorrow." Evan-again can't be told apart- said.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell It to me straight. Do you like it. I don't want you to say something about grammar, my Beta is on Vacation.<strong>

**Crap, I'm late again...**  
><strong>-White Rabbit<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Road Trip? Road Trip. 2**

**Chapter 2 **

**Because I love you guys so much, and I'm really sorry this took so long, I give you Chapter 2 as your birthday present. SO! Happy Birthday to people born before, during, or after July 13th.**

* * *

><p>DAY ONE<p>

* * *

><p>Windsor-minus Wes, David, Drew, Reed, Shane, and Sarotu stood outside the Prima dormitory and stared at the huge bus the twins owned.<p>

"Wow." Blaine stated.

"Yeah. It's scary." Kurt agreed.

The bus towered over them, as it was about 13 feet tall. It was blue and red, and one side of it looked like the twins had played paintball with it right there.

"Rabbit! Alice!" the Tweedles yelled, attacking Kurt with a hug.

"Hello, Evan, Ethan." Kurt said, with a serious tone in his voice, before they all burst out laughing.

"That's a good one!" Blaine laughed.

"Kurt!" Finn yelled

"Mercedes!"

"Sam!"

"Finchel!" Kurt yelled.

"Finchel?" Finn asked.

"Its a couple name for Finn and Rachel. It's like Klaine." Kurt said.

"Klaine?" Rachel asked.

"It's a mix of Kurt an Blaine. It's so much easier to just say Klaine." Evan said.

"So we just say that!" Ethan said with Tweedle-like enthusiasm.

"And they're always together, so it works!" they both said in unison, and added a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

"I still love these guys. They're awesome." Sam said, and he gripped Mercedes hand. She inwardly fist pumped, but outwardly smiled a sweet little smile.

"Moony! Prongs!" 2 identical voice yelled in unison. Finn and Kurt took off running. These twin girls were ruthless. They tackled both of them.

"Fred, get off of me!" Kurt yelled, and, to his surprise, Darcy stood up.

"And I think Prongs would appreciate it if you got off him, too, George." Kurt told a giggling mass on the ground. Danny complied and helped Frankenteen up.

"Hey! Harry! Come here! This is Moony and Prongs"

A dark haired girl with glasses that was only slightly taller than Blaine walked up.

"Hello, I'm Jenny." the girl said, putting her hand out for Kurt to shake.

"I'm Kurt. So, I guess your the 'Chosen One' the Weasley's always talk about." Kurt said.

"Yeah, that's me. They've told me about you and 'Prongs' a lot. Apparently they're really into tall guys." Jenny told Kurt.

"I don't get it." Finn said, which caused a lot of laughing. By then, Blaine had come back and Kurt had explained, so they were all doubled over in laughter. Finn was just kind of staring as Rachel glared at the twins.

"What is going on here, my people?" Wes yelled from David's car, as they drove up, before he was driven to silence by the sheer sight of the bus.

"Hello, Mr. Hare!" the Tweedles said, practically jumping with excitement.

"Wesley, what did we tell you about wine coolers at 8 AM?" Blaine scolded, like he was Wes's mother.

"Not to... Wait! I didn't have wine coolers!" Wes yelled.

"Okay, yeah, bye Katherine!" David said into his phone. Drew and Satoru practically fell out of the car yelling about the craziness of Wes and Angry Sauce. Kurt laughed.

"What? It's funny!" was his reasoning. Blaine muttered something about Windsor finally getting to him.

"Well, Blaine, it all happens sometimes, remember when the twins, David, and I attacked you and you went all insane on us!" Wes yelled.

Wes thought that This would usually be the Twins' deal, but they were chatting up the other set of twins that kind of looked a little bit like Kurt.

Where is Kurt? And Blaine? Wes thought after he parked his car and walked back, and he turned to David, who had a look of horror on his face.

"What's wrong, Davey?" Wes asked. David pointed near the other end of the Parking lot where Blaine was eating Kurt's face off. We made a mock-gagging sound, and saw the Tweedle's walk toward them. At least he doesn't have to watch the Klaine make out session.

* * *

><p>"Rabbit, Alice." Ethan and Evan warned. They jumped apart.<p>

"Moony! Padfoot!" Danny and Darcy yelled.

"As hot as that was," Danny said.

"Which it was," Darcy snickered.

"We promised Uncle Burtie we would quote" Danny snapped at her sister, who was trying not to laugh.

"Not let Kurt get too cozy with the Dapper boy." they completed together.

"Wait, who's Padfoot?" Blaine asked.

"You are, silly!" they smiled and said in unison.

Kurt groaned.

"My cousins and Their weird honesty. Sorry, they just have issues." Kurt told Blaine, as he shook his head.

"It's okay. It's kind of cute. I mean, they're just like you!" Blaine said, as he laughed. Kurt hit blaine on the arm, but he smiled.

"How come you get to be Sirius?" Kurt yelled with an accusing tone in his voice.

* * *

><p>Reed has decided they are lost. Shane has no sense of direction, honestly.<p>

"Shane, we need to call Kurt. We're lost." Reed said.

"No! I'm going to get us there." Shane told Reed, a serious tone in his voice.

"Shane, why did we go this way?" Reed asked, five minutes later.

"Maybe I just wanted to be around you longer, or maybe we're really lost." Shane smirked as Reed blushed.

"THERE IT IS!" Reed yelled, smirking at Shane parked the car where two identical gingers told them to.

"I'm Fred," the girl on the left said.

"And I'm George." the other girl said, as they flipped their hair.

"And we're the Weasley's!" Darcy put a hand on her left hip, and Danny put a hand on her right hip.

"You look just like Padfoot!" the one that told them her name was Fred said.

"He's Padfoot's brother, and you know it. We already Internet-stalk our dear cousin. And we know that this is Shane Anderson, love interest of little Reed Van Kamp here." Fred (Darcy) said. Reed and Shane blushed.

"Well-" George (Danny) began, but was interrupted.

"Danny! Darcy! What did I tell you about scaring people right after you've met them! And telling them everything I told you?" Kurt asked. It reminded Shane of the Sassy Gay Friend. Oh God, now he's imaging Kurt calling someone a, "Stupid Bitch" with a slightly funny accent. So, naturally, he laughed.

"What's funny?" Reed asked.

"Nothing." Shane said rather quickly, of you asked Reed.

"Okay?" Kurt said, with a questioning tone in his voice.

"Yeah. So, where does our stuff go?" Shane asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'll take your stuff!" The Tweedles yelled together.

* * *

><p>They began to board the bus and each person gasped at the awesomeness of the inside of the place. The first thing Kurt did was claim the La-Z-Boy and the remote. As everyone filed on, they each had their own, 'I call it!' Wes and David called the spot toward the back with the minibar. Mercedes and Sam looked like they were about to pass out, it was only 8AM. Obviously, some people can't handle Windsor.<p>

"Kurt, your cousins." Blaine said. Kurt gasped. His cousins were laughing at the Tweedles. Well, Finn owes me ten bucks if Evan or Ethan hit on Danny or Dark. Kurt thought to himself, smiling.

Shane and Reed had taken refuge where Reed could sketch Shane, and Shane was humming whatever was on his iPod, and smiling as Reed drew his face in a sketchbook. Reed would never admit it, but he had four more sketchbooks full of just Shane.

"See something you like?" Shane asked.

"W-W-What?" Reed asked.

"Our little Dormouse Is stumbling over words now, too." Evan said, smirking. Reed turned bright red.

Kurt thinks it was Wes and David who started the chant.

"MOVE THAT BUS, MOVE THAT BUS!" was yelled from every corner, as Dwight and a girl Kurt hadn't met, named Marie (or Myrtle by the Weasley's) got onto the bus and sat as far away from the Tweedles and Weasleys as possible. They began to animatedly chat about Holy Water and such and how each set of twins was also a set of demons hellbent (no pun intended) on destroying them.

"Well, we'll do the rules. Rule number 1: No making out on this bus." Evan yelled, as everyone began to quiet down.

"coughRabbitandAlicecough" the Tweedles said together.

"Rule number two: No explosions on the bus" Ethan said, pointedly glaring at Drew and Sartoru.

"Hey! You said we could experiment in the second bathroom!" Drew yelled from his spot towards the back of the bus.

"Well, my parents said, 'No explosives, because of the New Year's party. And, for once, we decided to listen." Evan explained.

"Well, Rule number 3 is…" Ethan began.

"THERE ARE NO RULES!" the foursome (Tweedle's and the Weasley's) shouted in unison.

And with a few groans, and Kurt's yell of, "SO cliché!" the first day of driving began.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Blaine! We're gonna' sing, youn wanna' join us?" David yelled, and Blaine sprang up and ran to the back of the bus.<p>

"Let's do Bills, Bills, Bills!" Wes argued.

"How about Never Gonna' Give You Up?" David suggested, giving Blaine a shove.

"I DO NOT LOOK LIKE RICK ASTLEY!" Blaine raged.

"Well, we're going to sing Ghostbusters for Dwight and his lady-friend first, we wanna' annoy him." Evan said, and the Weasley's began a harmony.

GHOSTBUSTERS!

I ain't afraid of no ghosts

Evan sang, smirking as he ran up behind Dwight and Marie.

I ain't afraid of no ghosts!

Ethan ran up to the two with the exact same enthusiasm as his brother.

I ain't afraid of no ghosts!

The Weasley's caught on and ran up to the pair of "Ghost-hunters"

GHOSTBUSTERS!

Everyone sang.

Something strange goin on

Something's wrong

Ethan sang, giving Dwight a look of mock-horror.

Gloom in the room

Outside is the storm

All alone in the crib

Watchin the tube

Evan sang this time, smirking and then doing the exact same thing his twin did.

Yo-o-o-o is that what I think?

Did I see somethin move?

Danny took over this time, poking at Marie while smirking.

Chill down your spine

Your heart fills with fright

Darcy took this line, and did a spinning move that Mike Chang probably would be proud of.

Not filled by the things

that GO BUMP IN THE NIGHT

They walk through the walls

With no time to stall

The Tweedle's sang as one, smirking at Dwight's uncomfortableness.

You call the GHOSTBUSTERS

Well that's who you call!

The Weasley's sang, smiling to themselves.

GHOSTBUSTERS!

We ain't-we ain't-we

We ain't afraid of no ghosts

GHOSTBUSTERS!

We ain't-we ain't-we

We ain't afraid of no ghosts

GHOSTBUSTERS!

We ain't-we ain't-we

We ain't afraid of no ghosts

GHOSTBUSTERS!

The entire group sang, smirking to themselves.

Stop! UHH!

Evan said, throwing in some moves that he and Ethan hadn't used since they were in middle school.

Hit it!

Ethan sang, doing the dorky moves his brother had.

I-I ain't, I-I ain't

I ain't afraid of no ghosts

I, I-I ain't afraid

I-I ain't, I-I ain't

I-I-I, I-I-I ain't afraid of no ghosts

Wes and David sang, letting Blaine and the Weasley's take the harmony.

GHOSTBUSTERS!

GHOSTBUSTERS!

Everyone on the bus yelled. Finn, Sam, and Mercedes were having the time of their lives, while Rachel Berry looked pissed that she didn't get the solo.

I ain't afraid of no ghosts

I ain't I ain't afraid of no ghosts

GHOSTBUSTERS!

I ain't afraid of no ghosts

I ain't I ain't afraid of no ghosts

GHOSTBUSTERS!

The entire group of Warblers yelled in perfect unison, and Dwight looked like he'd never been prouder of his friends, and, knowing Dwight, he probably hadn't.

GHOSTBUSTERS!

I ain't-I ain't-I ain't

I ain't afraid of no ghosts

GHOSTBUSTERS!

I ain't-I ain't-I ain't

GHOSTBUSTERS!

I AIN'T AFRAID OF NO GHOSTS

Everyone chorused as Evan and Ethan shoved Dwight.

"Well, Demons, I have to say, that was awesome."

"Can we do Rick Astley now?"

"NO!"

* * *

><p>5 hours and a few rest stops later, the Tweedles smiled as everyone tumbled out of the bus and stepped into Chicago, Illinois.<p>

"Wow, it's beautiful." Kurt muttered, as he pulled on his coat and grabbed Blaine's hand. He had to spend some time here.

* * *

><p>"Well, we'd like to welcome you to Trump Tower!" the Tweedles yelled, as they lead everyone into the tall building. Danny and Darcy looked nervous, but Kurt whispered words of encouragement in their ear, so they got into the elevator reluctantly.<p>

5 minutes of an awkward silence later, they reached the top floor.

"And this is the Trump suite. We get it because we know him, well, our dad does." Evan announced, opening the door.

"And you'll be rooming with whoever is drawn." Ethan finished, pulling out a hat that looked suspiciously like the hat the Mad Hatter wears.

"Okay, the Hatter, and the Hare!" Evan announced. Wes and David fist pumped.

"The Little Bat, and" the Twins gave a long silence, "The White Rabbit!"

"Finn and Sam!" Evan yelled.

"the Dormouse and Kurt?" the tone Evan yelled in sounded questioning.

"Who's Kurt?" Ethan asked him.

"Oh! They mean Alice!" Evan yelled back.

"Drew and Sartoru!" Ethan yelled.

"Mercedes and Rachel!" Evan said.

"Us!" they yelled as one.

"The Weasley's plus Myrtle!" they yelled.

"The White Knight and the Caterpillar!"

"Now go get a room!" they yelled as one.

Kurt and Reed rushed off, followed by Mercedes and Rachel, all 4 giggling. The Tweedle's followed, and the Weasley's chased them. They were followed by Blaine and Shane, and the rest of Windsor just followed at their own pace.

* * *

><p>"So, Fred and George, would you accompany us to Navy Pier and then Millennium Park?" Ethan asked, as Evan nodded.<p>

"Sure, anything to get out of here!" Darcy yelled.

"On one condition, we take the stairs." Danny said.

"Heights." Darcy made it look like she was slitting her throat.

"Oh, sorry." Evan said, looking apologetic.

"It's cool. We deal if we don't look down." They said in unison.

"Well, good. We'll give you some time to get ready." The Tweedles said in unison, running to change.

"Moony! Help!" Danny yelled to Kurt, who ran in, thinking one of them might be having a panic attack.

"We need your fashion advice!" Darcy yelled.

"Oh, cool, Reed!" Kurt yelled, and Reed rushed in, "Fashion emergency!" he exclaimed.

"Oh! I have some Alexander McQueen jeans that would fit them, and maybe perfectly opposite shirts and those clock necklaces.

"NO!" Danny yelled.

"Yeah, you can't change their two necklaces. One is their locket, and one their Dad gave them for their 13th right before he died." Kurt whispered into Reed's ear.

"Well, come on!" Reed said, tripping to his room.

"Wear this!" he threw 2 pair of jeans at the girls.

"And this," he handed two white tank tops and over-shirts with Wonderland characters on it. Danny go the Hatter and Darcy got the White Rabbit.

"Where did you get those?" Kurt asked

"I know people! They reminded me of you guys, so I bought them! Glad I did now!" Reed yelled back.

Danny and Darcy took the pocketwatch turned necklaces, and put them on, flipping their (now curly) red hair.

* * *

><p>"Well, let's go!" Evan and Ethan announced, linking arms with one of the girls apiece.<p>

"Okay!" Danny and Darcy said, simultaneously blushing.

The foursome took off downstairs, and when Ethan began to sing My First Kiss by 3oh!3 the girls sang the Ke$ha parts and the boys the 3oh!3 parts.

By the time the song was done, they had reached the bottom floor.

"Tweedles, your car?" the man in the suit downstairs asked.

"Okay, let's go!" Evan said, smiling as they piled into the convertible.

"Well, welcome to the windy city!" Ethan said, smirking.

"Have you been here before?" Ethan asked, and Danny and Darcy shook their heads.

"Well, because of the heights thing, we can't do the Sear's Tower. So, let's hit Millennium Park and we can walk to Navy Pier and then come back, sound good?" Evan said, and the twin girls nodded.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, Reed are you ready?"<p>

"Sightseeing?" Reed yelled, as he fell onto Shane.

"Okay, let's go!" Kurt yelled, grabbing Blaine's hand, running out of the Trump Tower hotel, and jumping into the cab.

"Sears Tower?" Shane asked.

"Wait, Reed'll fall!" Kurt yelled.

"I'll catch him!" Shane exclaimed.

"Okay, let's get there." Blaine exclaimed.

"And, here's Millennium Park!" the Twin boy's announced.

"Wow…" the Twin girl's exclaimed, as they looked at the giant Kidney Bean looking mirror.

"This is one of our favorite sculptures, it shows 4 identical Brightmans!" the girls laughed at Evan's joke, smiling.

Instead of making faces, like they usually do, Ethan grabbed Darcy's hand, and Evan grabbed Danny's , and they dragged them towards the giant screen, and walked up to the guy who takes the pictures that goes up on the giant screen. They took pictures of both sets of twins and then the Tweedle's dragged the Weasley's to the grass where you can see the screen.

"Ladies, we set up dinner." They announced in unison. The girls giggled. They ate until they saw a familiar face on the screen.

"The Little Bat!" Evan yelled, as Ethan pulled out his phone camera. The girls just laughed, until Kurt's face showed up and they yelled, "Moony!" Which caused more laughing, and after Blaine and Reed's faces passed, it showed the Twins. It was all caught on tape.

"Well, ladies, would you like to head over to Navy Pier?" the Tweedles asked in unison.

"Sure, we'd love to!" the girls responded in also in unison.

"Well, that was scary" Kurt remarked, as the foursome exited the Sears Tower.

"Yeah, let's go to Millennium Park!" Blaine yelled.

"Okay!" Shane agreed, and they hailed a cab. Ten minutes later, they were at the park, getting their pictures taken.

"Well, we should head back, it's almost time to grab dinner." Blaine said, but he was too late, he was dragged into a cab that headed to Navy Pier.

* * *

><p>"Ladies, welcome to the Navy Pier!" Ethan yelled.<p>

"We should do the carousel!" Danny yelled, excitement filling both of the Weasley's eyes.

"Yes!" Darcy agreed.

"Okay, we'll do the carousel! And then we have to leave, early start tomorrow." Ethan said, smirking.

They all laughed. "That's a good one!"

Danny picked a grey horse and Dark picked an orange one, and Evan and Ethan picked the ones that were next to them.

* * *

><p>"That was awesome!" Reed said, as he, Shane, Blaine, and Kurt walked away from the Ferris Wheel.<p>

"I agree." Kurt said, clinging onto Blaine.

"Let's head back, early start tomorrow..." Reed said, smiling.

"Okay." Blaine hailed a cab and jumped in, telling the cabby to take them to Trump Tower. The Cabby complied and, ten minutes later, the Rabbit and the Bat were being interviewed by a Wes and David about a YouTube video of Reed Van Kamp spitting out of a fountain. **(A/N: look up "fountain at Millennium Park" on google.)**

* * *

><p>Five and a half minutes later, the Tweedles and the Weasleys were walking vendor to vendor trying to win as many carnival games as possible. When they reached the last one, Danny and Darcy beat the Tweedles at the balloon pop game.<p>

"In yo' face, bitches!" they yelled in unison, and they all laughed, and the girls picked out matching teddy bears.

"What'll you name them?" Ethan asked, as they neared the cab.

"This is Tweedle-Dee" Danny said.

"And Tweedle-Dum." Darcy told Ethan.

There was a huge gust of wind and the girls shivered, so, simoultaniously, Evan and Ethan took off their jackets and put them onto Danny and Darcy's shoulders. Danny smiled at her sister, who smiled back.

* * *

><p>"Trump Tower." Evan told the Cabby.<p>

"So, did you enjoy Chicago?" the Tweedles asked in unison.

"I quite like the carousel, how 'bout you, George?" Darcy asked.

"That was my favorite part." they looked at each other with sad eyes.

"What's wrong?" both boys asked with concern in their voices.

"Our dad died a few years ago. Carousels were our thing." Danny said.

"I'm sorry." Evan said, hugging her. Ethan did the same to Darcy.

In the next thirty minutes it took for them to get out of traffic and back to Trump Tower, the girls had fallen asleep. Each on a twins shoulder.

"Alright, Ethan, we carry them." Evan said, scooping Danny up, and saw his brother do the same, as they exited the cab. They carried the twin gingers until they reached the Trump Suite. Kurt and Finn were glaring daggers at them, as they carried the sleeping girls to their room and put them down on their shared bed.

"Don't leave." they muttered.

"Um, your cousins would like to have a chat with us. No can do. Maybe next time." Evan whispered.

"Okay." they said, and they fell asleep. For the first time in a long time they didn't have nightmares.

* * *

><p>"Evan, Ethan. We would like to speak with you." Kurt said, putting on his "Bitch Glare" face.<p>

"Yes?" they asked in unison.

"It has come to our attention that you have an interest in our Weasleys." Kurt continued, still glaring.

"They've been through a lot, and I don't need you two hurting them further" Kurt finished.

"That means, you hurt them. Me and my Mohawk buddy who's been to juvie will break you." Finn said.

"I know Krav Maga." the Tweedles said.

"Awesome. I'll still break you." Finn repeated.

"Okay. Can we sleep now. I think your waking Moaning Myrtle." Ethan said, linking arms with his brother, and walking off to their room.

"They're good guys." Finn said, smirking at Kurt.

"Most guys would've stayed with them. I'm very proud of my Tweedles." Kurt said.

"Wow. So they're the first guys to pass Kurt's test. Amazing." Finn remarked as he turned into his and Sam's room.

"Night." Finn said.

"Later, Finny." Kurt said. Finn went to bed.

"Kurt?" Reed asked.

"Yes?" Kurt replied.

"Goodnight." Reed said.

"Night, Dormouse." Kurt said back, but, in Reed's half asleep state, he heard Shane's voice. In his dream, Shane whispered, "I love you.", and Reed whispered it back.

* * *

><p><strong>I FOUND MY THINKING CAP! And it may or may not look like Kenny from South Park... And, finally, this chapter is just short of 4,000 words. I rally hope you liked it. Plus, romance is my thing. Don't blame me, I'm a sap. Love ya' guys!<br>**

**From the bottom of my Texas-accented heart,**

**DANi**


End file.
